


All this Time

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Schmoop, Thunderstorms, rottenjoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: They did this every time, but that didn't make it any less special.





	All this Time

**Author's Note:**

> mmm some rottenjoke boyos
> 
> enjoy!

It was nearly a tradition at this point, listening for the first peals of thunder and preparing the couch to be a fort for when it finally came. Razz would set up the pillows, making a nest for the two of them to snuggle up in, and Sans would bring all the blankets from both their bed and the closets, piling them up to be used when the storm actually hit. Snacks were also a must, as well as cool drinks and that they sat close enough to each other that hand holding would be easy.

Then the two of them were in the kitchen, Razz popping popcorn and melting bars of chocolate to drizzle over it in a large pot, Sans making himself useful by cooking pizza pockets in the oft used microwave. Ice cold sodas were brought along with the giant bowl of popcorn and the massive plate of pockets back to the living room. None of the snacks were eaten yet, though the soda was sipped as Sans slipped into the mass nest, Razz settling in beside him. 

The skies outside were darkening, clouds swirling high above the ground in hues of dark gray and nearly black, the wind picking up and making the branches of the trees start to bend and whip about. Razz and Sans watched with barely concealed excitement as the storm finally began, rain pouring from the sky in sheets as the earth trembled under thunderous noise. 

Their hands wrapped around each other’s as flashes of light took over the sky, some of them hitting the ground just outside the windows. Popcorn was nibbled on, the chocolate savored, pizza pockets popped between both flat and sharp teeth. Razz glanced over at his lover, satisfied at the look of pure wonder in Sans’ face. It was always gratifying, getting to see his lover actually excited about something, getting to see him in his element.

It didn’t take long for Sans to start spouting off all the facts he knew about the storm outside, even if they did this every time it stormed and Razz had heard most of them already. It didn’t matter, since Sans always had new ones to go along with the old.

The storm lasted for a good two hours, the two of them watching the entire thing to its completion until the rain had dwindled down to piddly sprinkles and the skies had lightened to a pale gray. Razz packed up their plate and bowl, Sans finishing off his soda before taking both his and Razz’s empty bottles and following his husband to the kitchen to throw them in the trash. 

After they’d cleaned up, they watched tv until they fell asleep, still holding hands as they cuddled together on the too large couch, Sans grabbing the quilt from the back halfway through their second episode of Mythbusters. It wasn’t long until the two of them were asleep, the light of the tv casting soft shadows over their faces. The storm started back up around midnight, Sans snuggling closer into Razz’s chest, Razz wrapping his arms tight around him.


End file.
